


Supercorp Prompt Dump

by InkSpatteredFanAuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't be afraid, F/F, Reader Power, Send me a prompt, SuperCorp, This Is For You, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSpatteredFanAuthor/pseuds/InkSpatteredFanAuthor
Summary: I'm making this for readers (but mostly for myself) to submit prompts here. That way, I can keep track of them, and you guys can check to see what's coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want readers to have as much say in my writing as they want, so I'm creating this for fans and readers to drop prompts and suggestions for content they'd like to see from me.

Okay, so as I said, I want you guys to have as much power in what you get to see from me, so I'm opening this up as a prompt/suggestion dropping place. That way, you guys can submit and check back here to see what Supercorp fics should be coming next. Now, this is open to anyone, but I have to lay down some rules, okay?

\- I reserve the right to reject and delete **any** inappropriate prompts or suggestions! 

\- If any readers are rude, overly demanding, or otherwise inappropriate, I reserve the right to delete their further prompts/suggestions **without** notice. 

\- Readers can submit as many prompts as they like with the understanding that I won't be able to get to all of them right away. 

\- Readers can also interact and see the piece beforehand if they'd like so long as they let me know. I want you guys to be happy with the work, and feedback helps me improve. 

**Content Rules**

\- Prompts/Suggestions that are just fine to send me: 

*Fluff requests 

*Hurt/comfort requests 

*Angst requests (you can even specify the ending type if you'd like) 

*Erotic prompts (as long as it's not anything too inappropriate, see below. If you're not sure, just ask, and we'll work something out.) 

*Specific prompts (with links to where you got them so I can give credit) 

Long story short, I'll accept a **lot** of things, but if you're ever unsure if something is okay to send me _please, feel free to send it. I'll be more than happy to work with you to give you content we both can appreciate._

\- Prompts/Suggestions that are **NOT** okay to send me: 

*Suggestions for how to edit/redo someone else's prompt (if the requester is happy and I'm happy, then I've done my job, but if you don't like the piece, feedback or other suggestions will be just fine) 

*Incest prompts (I'm fine with writing the Danvers girls, but absolutely no incest) 

*Fetish/kink prompts (I might be able to work with this a little bit, but I'm going to say no for the most part. Again, if you're unsure, just ask!)


	2. Update on Missing Author!

Okay, so I need to start this by saying I'm so sorry to all my readers and commenters. I promise, I haven't been ignoring you! College work took its toll on me, as did life and all its dramas, so I've barely had the energy to write fanfiction or do much writing outside of my main blog. 

For the prompts sitting in my inbox as well as the people waiting on them, I promise I will get to them! I don't know when. The university blocked AO3 for being 'adult' (no I'm not kidding, trust me, I had to try and load it a few different ways to make sure). I'm still fuming because I've been starving for some fanfiction to read in the hiatus. I crave it as much as you all. 

For those faithful readers and people who continue to find my work and give comments and kudos, I thank you all! You're all wonderful, and you're a big part of why I do this (other than the fact that someone has to bring Supercorp to life, so I hopped on the bandwagon). 

I want to say I'm sorry again as well as say I hope you'll continue to be patient with me. Luckily, there are so many talented writers who update far quicker and on a much steadier basis, so don't be afraid to check them out as well!

Thank you all for your support! I swear, I won't keep you waiting forever (I hope).

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I can think of for now, but check back for updates on the rules and restrictions. 
> 
> Please use this to your advantage, but understand that I am human. I'm a college student with only so much time, so I'm asking for patience and respect. I'm trying to do my best to write content for Supercorp fans including myself. Otherwise, you can also check back for updates on your specific prompts/suggestions! 
> 
> Feedback is also appreciated! I want to hear from you, okay, so this is your platform! Of course, you can leave actual comments on the fics themselves, but this is open for you too. 
> 
> Happy reading and prompting!
> 
> -Ink


End file.
